cinderella story
by Laolao
Summary: je fais correspondre James et Lily par l'intermediaire d'un journal et sous des nom anonymes ,ils se confirons leurs secrets et deviendrons amis du moins jusqu'a ce qu'ils s'invitent au bal masqué et qu'ils découvrent le visage de leur confident
1. le talkbook

Cenderella story : James & Lily

Des nouvelles Peter ? demanda James qui regardait son amis déplier la gazette du sorcier qu'il venait juste de recevoir .

Le maraudeur déposa une noise au creux de la patte de son Hibou qui s'envola dans les airs .

Alors… le talkbook fait exploser les ventes lisa Remus par dessus l'épaule de Peter

Qu'es que c'est que ça le talkbook ? interrogea Sirius

Attendez laisser moi le temps de lire rigola Remus

Alors tata hum hum hum murmura t'il alors que tout les yeux étaient à présent fixer sur lui

WAAA s'exclama t'il après quelques minutes c'est génial écoutez ça ..le talkbook et un livre de couleur rouge plutôt petit qui permet à son utilisateur de parler avec n'importe qui sous forme d'un pseudo ou de son propre prénom et en toute anonymat pour faire des rencontres, même à des kilomètre de chez sois c'est génial non ? on pourrais parler à Peter quand tu pars en vacance avec tes parents ou même rencontré des brésiliennes des allemandes …

Mais comment ça marche ? demanda James

Et bien il y a des drapeaux tu choisis ton pays et tu t'inscrit tu peut être plus précis ,choisir une région , une ville, un village et il y a même une catégorie « écoles entreprise » et ensuite tu choisis un prénom ,tu clique sur quelqu'un et tu lui parle par écrit c' est assez compliquer mais il paraît que tout les jeunes en n'ont un et que c'est la nouvelle révolution. On devraient prendre le passage secret et aller à Pré au lard pour voir comment sa fonctionne ? qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ?

Moi je suis d'accord on devraient même y aller tout de suite on n'a fini de manger les cours reprenne que dans deux heures ce qui nous laissent le temps de rendre une petit visite à Zonko murmura James avec un clin d'œil .

Les maraudeurs s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la grande salle pour aller à prés au lard mais un groupe de filles étaient accoudées contre la fameuse statut qui l'est conduirais au « Talkbook »

Excusez moi mesdemoiselles sourit Sirius mais nous aimerions rester ici une minute …

Pourquoi faire ! s'énerva la jeune fille qui s'appuyé sur la statue on n'est bien ici le château n'est pas assez grand pour vous ?

Sil te plait Lily c'est important juste une minute supplia James

Pitoyable Potter il n'y a rien à faire ici tu as le chic pour déranger les autres , venaient on s'en vas rétorqua t'elle puis elles s'éloignèrent

Les maraudeurs attendirent qu'elles soient complètement partit pour s'engouffrer dans le passage secret à cause de se petit dérangement il avait déjà perdu une demie heure

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas la queue souffla Sirius alors qu'ils courraient dans la caverne.

Pendant se temps les filles les avaient espionner .

Ou pensez vous que cela mène demanda Lise la meilleur amie de Lily

Je ne sais pas répondit cette dernière mais on va bientôt le savoir suivez moi…

Les 3 amis s'engouffrèrent à leur tour dans le passage après avoir prononcer le mot de passe

Vraiment ils ne sont pas discret, je me demande ce qui pressait tant dit Helena la troisième ami de Lily .

C'est vrai je trouves que c'est très intéressant mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans cette caverne pressons le pat demanda Lise .

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans l'arrière boutique de chez Zonko

Oh on n'est à prés au lard hurla Lily

T'ait toi chuchotèrent ses deux amies avant de se re cacher sous la trappe .

Quelqu'un, alarmé par le bruit descendit les escaliers .

Qui est là hurla la voix , les jeunes filles retenaient leur souffle .

L'homme se résigna et remonta les escaliers , les 3 Griffondors en profitèrent pour sortir le plus doucement possible ,elle montèrent les escalier Lily poussa la porte ,elles étaient dans le magasin de farce et attrape .

Dépêchez vous ils faut les retrouvez les prévint Lily

Elle sortirent du magasin et entrevirent une queue immense , les maraudeurs étaient déjà dedans et plutôt dans les première ligne .

Quelle heure est t'il demanda Helena

Il est 1h répondit Lise

Ça va nous avons encore du temps on n'a qu'a faire la queue on verra bien

Le temps passa, 1 minutes, 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes quand se fut enfin le tours de Lise Lily et Helena.

Bonjours mesdemoiselles sourit le vendeur je suppose que vous désirez le talkbook ?

Elles échangèrent un regard interrogateur .

Euh oui hésita Lily après tout elle n'avait pas fait la queue pendant prés d'une demie heure pour rien !

Le vendeur tourna les talons et se dirigea dans l'arrière boutique pour aller lui chercher un exemplaire du fameux « talkbook » Lily se retourna vers les gens qui faisaient la queue derrière elle .

Bonjours Monsieur euh vous , enfin qu'est ce que c'est le « talkbook » l'homme lui expliqua rapidement avec un grand sourire Lily était émerveillez , elle n'avait pas Internet chez elle mais elle connaissait un peu se principe et trouver que le talkbook était comparable à un tchat mais plutôt agréable parce que l'on pouvait parler seulement à des gens bien précis dans tout lieux eux aussi précisément indiqués.

Le vendeur revint Lily demanda à ses amis de l'aider à payer car elle n'avait pas assez d'argent sur elle , le talkbook valait quand même très chère et malgré l'aide de ses copines elle dut demander au vendeur un crédit . après quelques minutes d'arrangement les 3 jeunes griffondors commencèrent à paniquer il était 1h56 le temps de retournez chez Zonko de prendre le passage elles n'arriveraient pas en cour avant et quart …

Courrez !!! cria Helena et elles rentrèrent à toutes jambes mais sans encombrement dans leur écoles. Il était et vingt leur cours avait donc commencer il y a 2O minutes et elles n'avaient pas d'excuses .

Réfléchit réfléchit réfléchit répétait Lily en se tapant sur la tête

Bon très bien Helena tu ne te sentais pas bien tu était malheureuse et nous on n'est rester avec toi et maintenant tu vas mieux , je sais c'est nul mais on n'as pas le temps de trouver mieux on va se mettre encore plus en retard s'inquiéta la rousse

Ses amies acquiescèrent elle rangea son paquet avec le précieux livre dans son sac et tapa à la porte .

Entré dit la voix du professeur Slughorn

Mr commença Lily nous sommes désolé d'être en retard Helena ne se sentait pas bien et …

Oh se n'est rien du tout Miss Evans rien du tout asseyez vous et n'oubliez pas de venir me voir pour une réunion lundi a 7h

Lily murmura un j'essayerais et s'assit sans un bruit ,les maraudeurs les regardaient avec curiosité , pourquoi étaient elles en retard sa ne leur ressemblait pas , l'affaire mérité d'être résolue. Les 3 jeunes fille se lancèrent un regard amusés puis se penchèrent vers leur chaudron pour la suite du cours .


	2. première conversation

[…] pour la suite du cour…

Après le retentissement de la sonnerie les filles se dépêchèrent de sortir pour éviter les questions auxquels elles ne pouvaient répondre .

-Attendez cria James mais c'était trop tard .

-Mais ou étaient t'elles ? rumina celui ci

-Je sais pas mais sa ne ressemble pas à Lily d'arriver en retard en cours surtout les potions c'est la chouchou ! Lily par ci Lily par là , Oh se n'est rien miss Evans que vous arriviez à la fin de mon cour !!!! dit Sirius en prenant une voix plus rauque

ils éclatèrent de rire et se promirent de poser des questions aux filles dés qu'ils l'est verraient . La fin de la journée parue lente et éprouvante pour tout le monde , c'était le moi de Octobre mais malgré tout certains élèves n'arrivaient pas à se mettre dans le rythme scolaire , leur dernière année s'avéré plutôt mal .

- Quelle idée de nous donner 40 cm de devoir sur les lutins ? s'énerva Sirius en fermant la porte de son dortoir avec fermeté .Ou je vais péché toutes les informations à leur sujet moi?

- Et bien, à la bibliothèque répondit Remus d'une voix posée

- Quoi je ne mettrais jamais les pieds la bas je m'en suis passé pendant sept ans c'est pas maintenant que je…

Remus posa sa main sur la bouche de Sirius pour le faire taire. James était allonger de tout son long sur son lit et dormait. Tout habiller, des feuilles de parchemin étalées tout autour de lui, la bouche ouverte et la plume à la main . Sirius esquissa un sourire .

- C'est bon je m'en occupe

- Mais c'est l'heur du repas s'exclama Peter

- Oui je sais mais il est très fatiguer en se moment alors on va le laisser dormir et si il a faim il ira aux cuisines plus tard , allez y je vous rejoint .

- Ok Sirius merci dirent t'ils avant de s'en aller

Après quelques minutes Sirius arriva dans la grande salle et s'assis à cotés de ses amis et commença une conversation très animée.

- Vous avez vu ? James n'est pas là remarqua Lise

- Qu'est ce que sa peut nous faire demanda Lily

- C'est bizarre c'est tout se défendit t'elle

- Il doit être crevé en tout cas moi je n'en peux plus dit Helena en ballant

- Et bien pas moi, avec tout ce qu'on a fait dans la journée je n'arriverais jamais à trouver le sommeil , c'est tellement nouveau , j'ai eu peur , je me suis amusée , j'ai adoré séché la moitié du cour de Slughorn dit Lily

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fais de ma meilleur amie ? rigola Lise

Le repas se passa tranquillement , les filles regagnaient la salle commune quand Lily trébucha ; un beau jeune homme la rattrapa de justesse .

- Oh merci Amos dit t'elle un peu gênée je ne t'avais pas vue et ..

- Ce n'est rien Lily dit t'il en se penchant pour ramasser ses livres

- Tu as le Talkbook dit t'elle surprise

- Oui rigola t'il tout le monde là , tu connais ?

- Euh juste de nom , enfin je , je n'en n'est pas , bon je dois te laisser encore désolé

Elle partit en courant et s'enferma dans son dortoir Lise était sous la douche et Helena dormait déjà . Elle leur raconterait demain . Elle pris une douche rapide à la suite de sa meilleur amie se vêtis d'une petite nuisette bleue azur et s'engouffra dans son lit bien chaud .

Elle se réveilla au environs de 3h du matin, elle se sentais bien réveillez, elle décida donc de se crée un comte Talkbook .

Prénom : Lily

Noms de famille : Evans

Domicilié(e) :au 4 privet Drive Angleterre

Scolarisé(e) : à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard

Statu(e) : Célibataire

Et d'autres cases facultatives , la demande fut accepter et elle cliqua sur l'onglet « écoles entreprises » et choisi Poudlard une fenêtre s'ouvrit :

Indiquer votre pseudo , age , et entreprises elle choisie comme pseudo Blomma signifiant fleur en Suédois , son prénom avait beaucoup d'importance pour elle car c'est son papa qu'il avait choisi . Il avait eu un accident de voiture lors de ses 9 ans et demeuré toujours dans le coma . Une fois en ligne les pages du journal devinrent jaune certains pseudos étaient tintés différemment .Elle remarqua le sien et sourie. (Il était déjà 4h) .

Tout d'un coup les pages du livre se tournèrent, quelqu'un venait de lui dire Hello .

Elle ne s'avait pas comment sa fonctionner , elle pris sa plume de classe en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et écrivit .

- salut

- c'est qui ?

- je croyais que c'était anonyme

- sa peux l'être comme ne pas l'être ..

Lily commença a regretter , elle trouver cette personne bizarre et son pseudo était écrit en caractère chinois , elle referma le livre et le serra contre elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous la couette , elle commencer à sentir la fatigue mais elle était trop curieuse pour s'endormir tout de suite .

- je préfères ne pas dire mon nom c'est la première fois que je viens

- ok comme tu veux j'y vais a+

Elle était déçue en plus il n'y avait que trois élèves de connecter

« Moonlight » – le « chinois »_ et elle . c'est sur pensa t'elle, à cette heure là de la nuit personne n'est connecter surtout quand une dure journée nous attend le lendemain .

**Moonlight dit **: Hej

**Blomma dit **: hello

**Moonlight dit** : sa fais longtemps que tu as talkbook ?

**Blomma dit** : non et toi ?

**Moonlight dit** : non je voulais te demander des conseils ^^

**Blomma dit** : ah ok et bien désolé je ne comprend pas grand chose pour l'instant

**Moonlight dit** : moi c'est pareil je me demande bien à quoi sa peut servir mais j'était curieux

**Blomma dit** : curieux ? alors tu es un garçon , tu es en qu'elle année ?

**Moonlight dit** : septième et toi ?

**Blomma dit** : moi aussi

**Moonlight dit** : Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

**Blomma dit** : j'ai fais des choses vraiment cool aujourd'hui et je trouvais pas le sommeil et toi ?

**Moonlight dit** : et bien j'avais tellement faim que je me suis réveiller

**Blomma dit** : c'est bien les hommes ça !

**Moonlight dit** : au lieu de nous critiquer tu pourrais me raconter ce que tu as fais d'aussi extraordinaire pour ne pas dormir alors qu'on bosse comme des malades ?

**Blomma dit**: non désolé c'est un secret entre plusieurs amies je ne peux rien te dire

**Moonlight dit **: Ok j'insiste pas les secret je connais , je me confis à mes meilleurs amies mais dés fois ils ne comprennent pas ce que je ressens et j'ai peur qu'il se moquent de moi , parce que ils rigolent beaucoup mais je sais qu'ils ne veulent pas me blessé.

**Blomma dit** : tu peux me parler tu sais ?les cours ne commence qu'a 8h et après tout je ne sais pas qui tu es .. je ne peux pas me moquer de toi , en plus j'ai des trucs à lâchés moi aussi…

**Moonlight dit** : tu me proposes d'être ma confidente ?

Lily rougie elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'engager mais après tout elle n'avait rien n'as perdre.

**Blomma dit** : oui

**Moonlight dit** : Ok super alors j'essaierais d'être un bon confident

**Blomma dit **: Alors dit moi tout ce qui vas pas

**Moonlight dit** : ok ..alors c'est difficile à dire mais, voilà j'…………

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : dîtes moi ce que vous pensez des noms et surtout si ce n'est pas trop confus ou proposer moi comment écrire mieux les dialogues enfin en tout cas merci à Lune et Tirine pour leurs reviews


	3. proposition

[…] le réveille de Lily sonna et elle due se lever et se préparer, sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal , mais elle ne regretter pas d'avoir parler pendant 3h à « Moonlight » elle lui avait raconter pour son père .Elle n'en n'avais jamais parler à personne , Lily ne le connaissait pas mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui .

-tu à l'air fatiguer ma Lily tu n'as pas réussi à dormir ? demanda Lise en s'étirant

-Non , je te l'avais dit .. impossible de fermer l'œil répondit t'elle dans un bâillement sonore

-De toute façon aujourd'hui c'est mercredi tu pourras te reposer cet après midi , tu m'as dit que tu t'étais avancer dans tes devoirs

-Oui c'est vrai je me reposerais tout à l'heur dépêchez vous on va être en retard j'aimerais bien déjeuner .

Les filles marchaient dans les couloirs , Lily tenait à peine debout elle n'était pas d'humeur .

Elle commencer avec histoire de la magie . Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses notes mais sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde et un bruit de fond insupportable régné dans la salle de classe . Elle se tourna et vit James dans un fou rire incontrôlable il se tenait le ventre et rigoler à chaque parole de Sirius . Lily entra dans une colère noir .

- Black , Potter taisez vous allez continuer votre petit jeu dehors j'en n'est plus que marre j'essaye de suivre !!

- oh ça va on fait pas trop de bruit , calme toi répondit James en souriant

- pas trop de bruit ? pas trop de bruit ? on n'entend que vous depuis tout à l'heur !!! alors vous vous arrêtez tout de suite !!

- Hey t'est pas obliger de nous parler comme ça , on n'a rien fais de mal s'énerva James

- Je t'aie dit de te taire t'est sourd ?

- Quoi ? dit James surpris

- C'est bien ce que je pensais tu es sourd tu ferais mieux d'aller te faire soigner à St mangouste plutôt que de rigoler dans ton coin comme un débil !

- Plus fort j'entend pas rétorqua t'il en mettant sa main à l'oreille

Tout les élèves du fond rigolèrent Lily lança un regard noir à James avant de balancer son sac sur ses épaules et de quitter le cour

Le professeur se retourna vers eux ,

- il y a un problème demanda t'il

- elle ne se sentait pas bien répondit Lise en fusillant les maraudeurs de ses yeux bleu azur

- Elle est vraiment belle quand elle est en colère chuchota Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise

Lise décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien n'entendu mais au fond d'elle venais d'éclater un feu d'artifice et ses joues la brûler , elle pris rapidement les notes de Lily pour les achevées et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le cour .

3h plus tard tout le monde étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour le repas , Lily tenait sa tète avec sa main et lutter pour garder ses yeux ouvert .

- regardez Lily à l'air crever remarqua Peter

- ouais en tout cas elle est en meilleur état que toi Remus t'est sur que tu vas bien s'inquiéta James

- oui c'est juste que la pleine lune approche et je me sens de plus en plus faible , je crois que j'ai eu la fièvre cette nuit j'étais mort de froid , vous croyez que je devrais en parler à mme Pomfresh ?

- oui je penses que ca ne serais pas une mauvaise idée , tu veux que je t'accompagnes proposa James

- oui c'est gentil

James et Remus quittèrent la table , ils se séparèrent dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'infirmerie et James en profita pour faire un tour dans son dortoir pour voir si Blomma était connecter . Pendant ce temps Lily était aller se coucher et dormait comme un bébé .

- qu'est ce que tu fais fit Sirius qui venait de rentrer dans son dortoir

James sursauta

- tu m'as fais peur !

- qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- j'étais sur le talkbook je regardais un peu , enfin, je voulais te parler, tu sais se matin en cours quand Lil…

- Ouais bah laisse elle est pas faite pour toi cette fille !

- Ça me vexe trop quand elle me parle comme ça , en plus je crois que Amos Diggory veut sortir avec elle !

- Ça lui fera pas de mal à la Lily !! bon t'en fais pas pour ça c'est qu'une fille , alors arrête de me parler d'elle sans arrêt !

- Ok c'est bon je dit plus rien ..

- te vexe pas Cornedru .

- Non t'inquiète

James sortit ses devoirs et commença à travailler , la courte nuit qu'il avait passé l'avait fatigué mais il avait pris l'habitude de peu dormir depuis que lui et le reste des maraudeurs subissaient les pleines lunes avec Remus .

Une mélodie le stoppa net . le talkbook avait pris une teinte violet ,James attrapa le petit livre et le mit sur ses genoux, il l'ouvra

**Blomma dit : **hello

**Moonlight dit :** Salut miss

**Blomma dit :** ça va pas trop fatigué ?

**Moonlight dit :** non et toi

**Blomma dit :** non plus (niark niark la menteuse :p )

**Moonlight dit **: j'ai essayer de parler à mon meilleur amie , mais il s'en fou j'ai l'impression que il n'y a que toi qui t'intéresse à ma vie L

**Blomma dit :** mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? il sait que t'est fou amoureux de cette fille depuis longtemps !!

**Moonlight dit :** oui il le sait et justement il en n'a marre que je parles d'elle tout le temps surtout qu'il dit que j'ai perdu toutes mes chances !

**Blomma dit :** mais non , elle est bête cette fille , elle cherche même pas à te connaître ..

**Moonlight dit :** ouais mais elle trouves que je me la péte

**Blomma dit :** j'avoue moi aussi je déteste les mecs qui se la péte !!Oh j'oubliais : le mec dont je t'est parler la dernière fois ma demander de sortir avec lui !!

**Moonlight dit :** t'as dit oui j'espère ?

**Blomma dit :** bin non ..

**Moonlight dit :** Quoi mais pourquoi ? tu m'avais dit qu'il te plaisais

**Blomma dit : **oui il me plait , bon je ne suis pas amoureuse mais il est charmant seulement c'est pas ça le problème

**Moonlight dit :** ….

**Blomma dit :** je je suis jamais sortit avec un garçon …

**Moonlight dit :** j'espère que tu n'est pas mal à l'aise surtout , c'est pas une honte tu sais ?

**Blomma dit :** si j'aie honte mais je te le dit parce que je me sens bien avec toi

**Moonlight dit :** moi aussi ..mais j'ai toujours pas compris le problème t'as peur de l'embrasser ?

**Blomma dit ** : en gros …

**Moonlight dit :** je peux t'apprendre si tu veux …


End file.
